I Promise
by Chronologic
Summary: Allen's dead, killed in action, and Kanda recalls the time he died. Remembering this, it's agonizing and depressing. But there's always hope, and Kanda realizes that hope must be buried somewhere in the sea of tragedy. Semi-AU. Yullen.


I once again write some depressing stuff.

Well, I read "The Monkey's Paw" by W. W. Jacobs, and that was..kind of depressing...So I think that's why I'm writing this. But there's some hope in it. :

It's a really short piece. I personally think it's a little weird, but I was happy with the ending.

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-man.

* * *

**I Promise**

**Summary: **Allen's dead, killed in action, and Kanda recalls the time he died. Remembering this, it's agonizing and depressing. But there's always hope, and Kanda realizes that hope must be buried somewhere in the sea of tragedy. Semi-AU. Yullen.

**--**

"_Kanda! Watch out-" Allen's voice rang loud and clear, but it was cut off by a thick grey tendril wrapping around his neck. __He hacked it off immediately with Crown Clown, but the bleeding stump was sprouting more tendrils._

_Kanda watched in horror as one of the flailing tendrils grew a metal blade._

_The akuma cackled, two voices layering over each other ominously. The horrible, ugly face giggled with excitement as the tentacles squeezed Allen's neck harder, and the blade was headed towards his head, penetrating deep into the skull, the scream of pain-_

_Kanda cut all of the tentacles__ surrounding him and Allen with amazing ferocity, yelling out unconsciously as the stench of death and decay poured out of the waving grey stumps, blood rushing like rapids. He closed his eyes in disgust as he called upon his life to cleave the Noah-Akuma in two.._

_The monster exploded. It was so easy, so easy to defeat when he saw the blade stabbed into Allen's head._

"_ALLEN!" the Japanese exorcist shouted._

"_You said my name.." Allen said, smiling. "Finally.."_

_But he had already lost too much blood, so much, and the colour was leaving his already pale face._

"_Hold on, please…" Kanda muttered._

"_I'll try, just for you__…," Allen replied, the smile still on his face._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Look, a butterfly...Kanda..catch..it for me?"_

"_What butterfly?" He began to panic now as more red liquid trickled down Allen's chin, dripping onto his own torn sleeve, mauled by a now-destroyed wolf-shaped akuma. "There's no butterfly."_

"_Really? It's there..though..haha..pretty.." The smile was still there,but it was fading quickly, so quickly, as fast as food colouring blossoms in water. His gentle voice was quieter now, becoming a mere whisper._

"_I'll catch it for you; I promise," Kanda murmured, playing along, trying to keep Allen alive._

_And what scared him were Allen's eyes. They were losing their previous shine, the silvery stardust orbs turning dull. They flickered once and the light was snuffed out like a candle._

_It was unrealistic, and Kanda didn't want to believe it._

_The white-haired exorcist never took another breath._

--

Kanda shook his head to rid himself of the memories, etched deep into his mind.

He still didn't want to believe it. But he had seen so himself, Allen's body being cremated; the sorrow that spread like the black plague.

Why had Allen died?

He knew that Allen had fulfilled his role, destroying time itself, also destroying the Millennium Earl, who had far surpassed the limits that time had set for him.

Still, that was no reason.

Another wave of sadness gripped him. He was alone now, even with the usagi, even with Lenalee, with everyone else. Only Allen really knew the Kanda deep, deep inside, and that was a Pandora's Box.

Horrible things floated in that box. But there was hope, hidden at the bottom when everything else had flown out. Hope, with wings of snow-white and the voice of crystal bells.

That was right, there was hope hidden at the very bottom.

Would Allen forgive him if Kanda kept moping around over his loss?

No.

There was no use moping around uselessly; he was alive, he would use this time to truly live after the war. Even without Allen.

He'd catch that butterfly for him and bring it to Allen as a gift.

He promised.

And nothing would come in between. Promises were not made to be broken; they were made to be fulfilled and followed through.

_Wait for me, Allen, I'm coming with your butterfly._

_Just wait for me in the afterlife._

* * *

..I was upset with the part where Kanda was all OOC and moping around. DX I can never seem to write my fanfictions the way I want to.

I hoped you liked it, though.

Note: The butterfly is an omen of death. I don't think I used it correctly, but you can pretend that it was.

Review? :3


End file.
